


Spanish Melodies and Bones

by voleuse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Like ingrown toenails in an overnight jail</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish Melodies and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 2.04. Title and summary adapted from Charles Bukowski's _The blackbirds are rough today_.

Cadman ends up volunteering to help Katie clean up after poker night, because Katie's tipsy on Athosian moonshine, and Cadman used to have a thing for doctoral candidates who couldn't hold their liquor.

Instead of sweeping up chips and Oreo crumbs, however, they end up sitting up on the floor against the wall, dishing about life and love, Atlantis-style.

"Rodney?" Cadman sputters at one point. "As in McKay. The head of science guy?"

Katie bristles, half-heartedly. "What?"

Cadman tips her head back, stares at the ceiling. "From what I've heard? Egotistical dick."

"He's sweet," Katie protests. "Really."

She raises her eyebrows.

"Okay," Katie concedes, "his people skills are...lacking."

Cadman snorts.

"But it's endearing, almost," she continues. "Y'know, how bad he is at it."

Cadman pushes off the floor, rolls her shoulders and stretches. "You're wasted, you know."

Katie stands, sways, falls back against the wall. Then she stands straight, raises her chin, and starts to giggle.

"Come on," Cadman says, rolling her eyes. "Let's get this mess cleaned up."

*

 

"And gondolas," Katie extols, sweeping her arm out as Cadman helps her into her quarters. "Have you ever been to Venice?" She leans back on Cadman, her other arm slung over Cadman's shoulders.

"The Venetian, yeah." They hobble to the bed, and Cadman eases Katie onto the mattress. "Not to Italy."

"Me, neither," Katie says, and she wriggles her toes when Cadman pulls her sandals off. "It looks beautiful."

Cadman sits on the edge of the bed. "It probably is."

Katie flops back with a frown.

"You are such a romantic," Cadman remarks, and then watches, fascinated, as Katie arches, writhes. After a moment, Katie yanks her bra out from under her blouse, and tosses it to the side.

"Don't you just," Katie says, oblivious, "don't you just want to be swept off your feet sometimes?" Her eyelids are drooping, and Cadman tugs the blanket out from under her, tucks her in snugly.

"Not really," she finally responds, but by then Katie's already asleep.

*

 

While stuck in Rodney McKay's body, Cadman learns several things. Later, three of these things stand out in her mind:

1\. She really, really likes her own body.

2\. Katie's lips are soft, and she tastes like roses and peppermint.

3\. Rodney McKay is actually a decent human being. Also, he doesn't look half-bad naked. (She'll never admit that second part.)

She also discovers, unfortunately, that she has very little in common with Carson Beckett, aside from location and species. Their first date is their last one, and she thinks neither of them minds a bit.

*

 

Cadman finds it's kind of hard to keep out of Rodney's way, despite his repeated requests she do so. Atlantis isn't _that_ big, after all.

She spends a few months trying to be nice, because that's what she's expected to do.

Also, after a few more drunken evenings with Katie, she'd promised she'd be polite, at least.

Cadman's always been compliant after she's had a couple of orgasms.

It's something she sort of regrets.

*

 

One day, she runs into Rodney just as she finishes her afternoon run. As in, literally. She's wiping sweat from her eyes as she turns the corner, and collides directly into him.

He knocks her over, falls atop her, and she knocks her head against the floor.

"God, could you watch where you're going," he snaps, and then he chokes and stares at her.

Cadman rolls her eyes and bucks her hips against the weight of his body. "Not getting any from Katie, McKay?"

He actually, honest-to-god, blushes. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

She nudges his shoulders with her hands, and he rolls off and helps her up.

Cadman rubs her head, then starts to laugh, because Rodney's eyes are glued to the stretch of her sports bra.

"Definitely not getting any," she remarks, and smirks.

Rodney looks around the empty corridor, then leans close to her and whispers. "Just because we happened to share a body once, Cadman, doesn't mean you have the right to, to," he flaps his hand between their bodies, "_insinuate_ things."

Cadman steps even closer, and they're mere inches apart. She watches Rodney's pupils dilate, then whispers towards his ear.

"I have touched your cock, you know." She leers. "I think that gives me some right."

"To go to the bathroom!" he blurts out. "That's totally not-- I mean you're really--"

"You still get a hard-on in the middle of the night?" she asks.

As he gapes at her, Cadman turns and walks away.

*

 

That night, Cadman walks into Katie's quarters and catches her mid-thrust with Rodney.

"Well, this is awkward," Cadman remarks. Katie just smiles at her, as the door slides shut.

Rodney, however, squawks and grabs at the sheets, tries to block her view of the proceedings.

As he wraps the sheet around himself, squirming to the far side of the bed, Cadman rolls her eyes. Doffs her boots, her jacket, her top.

She walks over to the bed, wearing only her bra and her trackpants. "Don't you know anything about women, Rodney?" she asks, and kneels between Katie's legs.

Rodney makes an inarticulate noise, somewhere between a yelp and a whimper.

Cadman puts her hand between Katie's legs, and Katie moans.

"Never leave her hanging," Cadman instructs Rodney, and proceeds to finish what he started.

*

 

Rodney doesn't speak to either of them for three weeks.

Cadman kind of likes the reprieve, but Katie starts to mope.

Finally, Cadman shows up at McKay's quarters at two in the morning.

He admits her, probably expecting either Katie or a life-threatening physics emergency.

When she steps inside, he scowls. "What do you want?"

Cadman sighs. "Peace, Rodney." She pulls off her boots. "Katie really likes you." She unbuttons her shirt.

"She seems to like you much more," he replies, but he's watching avidly as Cadman unsnaps her bra, shimmies out of her pants.

She strides over to his bed, ignoring his widening eyes. "So she has good taste." She straddles Rodney where he sits, finds him already hard. "Well, half of the time."

Rodney swallows, and touches her hips. "Very funny," he says. "What do you want?"

"And they say you're smart." Cadman rolls her hips, and he chokes. She wraps her arms loosely around his shoulders.

"This seems very inappropriate," Rodney manages to say.

"But if you're good," Cadman replies, "next time, Katie will join us."


End file.
